<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mary B Being Merry (12 Days of Great Comet, Day 3) by iamtraassshh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203807">Mary B Being Merry (12 Days of Great Comet, Day 3)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh'>iamtraassshh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Great Comet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Decorating, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very soft, very sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary goes to stay with her girlfriend to finally get the Christmas she deserves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marya "Mary" Nikolaevna Bolkonskaya/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Great Comet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mary B Being Merry (12 Days of Great Comet, Day 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another prompt for juiced.fox's 12 days of comet!! Yes I skipped day 2 but shhh. Hope yall enjoy! And go follow Fox!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary was buzzing with excitement, for she was currently packing to leave and stay with her girlfriend, Natasha, for Christmas and for once would be free to spend the holiday as she pleased. She had always loved Christmas but her father hated it, so every year she couldn’t so much as hang a wreath without being berated. She zipped up her suitcase and slipped out the door, early enough so that her father wouldn’t notice. He knew she was leaving of course, but his memory wasn’t what it used to be and she didn’t want to upset him.</p>
<p>She found Natasha’s car a few minutes down the sidewalk, they had planned this position and time intensively to avoid anything going haywire, or rather, Mary had planned everything while Natasha fiddled with her hair and nodded absently. She flung open the car door and was immediately greeted by a blast of warm air and the smell of cinnamon, courtesy of Natasha’s seasonal air freshener. </p>
<p>“Masha!” Natasha cried and lunged to give her a hug, she was not very successful due to her seatbelt still being on but they managed an awkward side hug. Mary tossed her bag in the backseat, buckled herself in, and they were off. </p>
<p>Mary was practically radiant throughout the whole car ride, a huge smile on her face, and joy evident in her eyes. This in turn brightened Natasha’s mood, she had rarely seen her girlfriend this happy before, and it was quite a pleasant change. She kept turning her eyes from the road to gaze fondly at the bright smile on Mary’s face, which resulted in many scoldings of, “Natalya! Eyes on the road!” </p>
<p>When they finally arrived at Natasha’s place, she insisted on taking Mary’s bag for her and brought it up to their room while instructing Mary to start a pot of hot cocoa. She brought the pot to a boil before adding some chocolate and portioning it out into two mugs. Mary had been over enough to be able to navigate Natasha’s kitchen fairly well, especially since she was always the one who cooked as Natasha’s culinary skills were lacking. She didn’t mind though, cooking had always made her feel more relaxed, especially at Natasha’s place where she was safe from her father’s temper. </p>
<p>Natasha bounded down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Mary’s waist and nuzzled her head into Mary’s hair, “I’m so glad you’re here, Masha. It’s like Christmas came early.” </p>
<p>Mary smiled, “I’m truly so happy to be here. It’s just so...cozy over here.” </p>
<p>Natasha grinned and slipped away from Mary to grab a mug of hot cocoa and lead Mary to the couch. They instantly cuddled up and Natasha grabbed the blanket that was resting on the arm and covered both of them with it. </p>
<p>Mary glanced around the living room, a slight frown on her face, “Natasha dear, I can’t help but notice there are no Christmas decorations up.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Natasha mused, “I don’t really bother putting stuff out most of the time since I spend Christmas day with my godmother.” </p>
<p>“But you have stuff though?” Mary questioned. </p>
<p>Natasha shrugged, “Some stuff sure.” </p>
<p>Mary stood up and placed her hot cocoa on the table, “Take me to it.” </p>
<p>Natasha raised her eyebrows and sighed playfully before hoisting herself from the couch, “Yes ma’am.” She led them down the hall to a small closet and opened the door, there were many boxes stacked and strewn around in the tiny space but there were only two marked “Christmas Stuff” so the girls grabbed those and got to work. Neither had much experience decorating but they were having the time of their life placing tiny Santa Claus’s and snowmen all over the apartment and trying to figure out how to string up some lights without getting tangled up in them or having them crash down seconds after being placed. After a long while of this, as well as some last-minute rearranging and touch-ups, their work was complete. </p>
<p>Natasha and Mary once again collapsed on the couch, much more tired from their work than they expected to be. Natasha reached for her forgotten mug of hot cocoa and grumbled, “It’s cold now.” </p>
<p>Mary began to stand up, “I can make some more-” </p>
<p>“No!” Natasha pulled her down and latched onto her side, “We’re cuddling you are not leaving me.” </p>
<p>Mary chuckled and laid back on the couch, “Ok love, okay.” </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a long time, just breathing each other in and enjoying each other’s presence. Mary was itching to do more Christmas activities, there was just so much she wanted to do that she had been missing out on, but she reasoned that they had time. And today had been a nice compromise where they both got something they wanted. </p>
<p>Still, she couldn’t resist at least one more seasonal things, “Nat?” </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Natasha hummed from her place curled up on Mary, she seemed as though she was nearing sleep. </p>
<p>“Can we watch a Christmas movie?” Mary asked, somewhat shyly. </p>
<p>Natasha lifted her head and smiled, booping Mary’s nose, “You’re too cute, you know that?” </p>
<p>Mary blushed, “Is that a yes?” <br/>Natasha lunged forward and kissed Mary on both cheeks and then her forehead, “Yes.” </p>
<p>Mary squealed in excitement and turned the TV on, blushing redder when she noticed Natasha watching her from the corner of her eye. </p>
<p>Natasha smiled and sat up a bit, reaching for Mary’s hair and beginning to sweep it back from her shoulders, “Why do you like Christmas so much?” She asked softly, stroking her hands through Mary’s hair. </p>
<p>Mary shrugged, “Um, I don’t know, everyone just seems...nicer, and my father never lets us celebrate with all the works so when I realized I could do that over here I got a little overeager.” She paused then added quickly and nervously, “I hope I’m not being annoying about it.” </p>
<p>Natasha shook her head and laid it on Mary’s shoulder, getting more and more of herself on Mary’s lap with each movement, “Not at all, it’s cute actually, seeing you excited about something.” “I wish I could see it more often,” She added quietly. </p>
<p>Mary finally stopped flipping through movies and settled on Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer but before she pressed play she asked Natasha, “Is this one good? I’ve never seen it.” </p>
<p>Natasha blinked, eyes wide, “You’ve never seen Rudolph??” </p>
<p>Mary shook her head, “I’ve never seen any Christmas movie, Papa thinks they’re too frivolous.” </p>
<p>Natasha was slightly shocked, though she supposed she shouldn’t be, she knew how Mary’s father was, and him being a total grinch about Christmas made perfect sense. </p>
<p>Natasha took the remote from Mary and pressed play, “Get comfy, Masha, we’re gonna marathon all the Christmas essentials.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments make my day, just saying :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>